


Not a Dream that You Wish You Had

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Ethical Dilemmas, IDK how to tag this tbh, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, ig????, is there a tag 4 finding amateur porn of ur coworker lmao, moral panic, this week on: this sure is a piece of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: There’s nothing quite like having an ethical dilemma while trying to find porn at midnight.Obviously, Kenny’s not looking for a moral crisis; he’s looking for something to get off to. It’s been a long day, full of meetings and matches, and honestly, he just wants to get off so he can go to sleep. He’s about fifteen minutes into looking for a video and everything about what he’s found makes him wish he had just taken an Ambien and gone to bed.What he’s found is very clearly amateur porn of Jon Moxley.Or: The one where Kenny freaks out over finding porn of a 20 year old Jon Moxley
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Not a Dream that You Wish You Had

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the wrasslin discord for helping me see the wonders of Kenny Omega god bless

There’s nothing quite like having an ethical dilemma while trying to find porn at midnight.

Obviously, Kenny’s not  _ looking _ for a moral crisis; he’s looking for something to get off to. It’s been a long day, full of meetings and matches, and honestly, he just wants to get off so he can go to sleep. He’s about fifteen minutes into looking for a video and everything about what he’s found makes him wish he had just taken an Ambien and gone to bed.

What he’s found is very clearly amateur porn of Jon Moxley.

The thumbnail shows a… well, it shows a fucking picture. Visible is a much younger Moxley, probably in his early 20s, with long pink hair falling into his face. That isn’t the notable part of the image. The notable part is Mox spread out on his back,  _ clearly naked _ , with cum streaked across the pale expanse of his stomach.

It takes a good three minutes of shocked staring for Kenny to fully realize that  _ holy shit this is his coworker _ . This is the man he dragged through broken glass last month, the man that put him through a board of mousetraps last month,  _ this is a man who he sees on a weekly basis _ .

This is probably up there on the list of most confusing boners of Kenny’s life.

He doesn’t really register that he’s doing anything as he’s doing it. He doesn’t register that he’s pulling on a pair of sweatpants and rushing out of his room with his laptop cradled to his chest like someone’s going to take it. He  _ definitely  _ doesn’t register that he’s hammering on the Bucks’ door until Matt swings it open with a bleary glare.

“Kenny, what the fuck? It’s midnight.” Matt’s mastered the art of managing to sound pissed while being half asleep. Kenny doesn’t really hear anything he says before he shoves his way into the room. Nick is still asleep in the second queen bed.

“So I was looking for porn and I found a video that I’m almost 100% certain involves Mox but it’s really old and I don’t know if he knows it’s out there and what if he doesn’t know or if he forgot about it and am I a horrible person for wanting to watch porn of my coworker and would he  _ know _ if I watched it?” It comes out all in one breath. During the rush of words, Kenny has begun to pace a track into the carpet, his laptop still clutched to his chest as tightly as he can manage.

Matt sits on the edge of his bed and just stares at Kenny for a long moment. Eventually, he drops his head into his hands and asks, “What the  _ fuck _ are you talking about?” His voice, as muffled as it is by his hands, still manages to sound incredulous and  _ loud _ .

“I heard something about porn.” Nick’s voice is little more than a sleep-muffled slur. His hair is in his face as he sits up, messy and tangled. He half-assedly blows it out of his eyes as he scootches closer to Kenny. “Gimme the laptop.”

Kenny tightens his grip on his computer as he slows to a stop. “Why do you want it?” Something about this discovery is making him paranoid. He’s peripherally aware of how crazy he must look and sound, having barged into his best friends’ hotel room, half-dressed, rambling about their coworker and porn. He can’t be bothered to care, though, because the image of Mox’s stomach painted with cum is still burned on the inside of his eyelids.

“Kenny, sit the fuck down and give me the computer.” Matt sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He stares Kenny down as he stands there, not breaking his gaze until Kenny starts to move closer. By the time Kenny gingerly sits on the edge of Matt’s bed, Nick’s already made the treck between the two beds to huddle in the blankets. He carefully relinquishes his death grip on his laptop and hands it to Matt.

“Ok, now tell me what happened, from the beginning,  _ slowly.” _ Matt grabs Kenny’s leg by the knee to slow the compulsive bouncing. Something about the touch is comforting, familiar, slows down the  _ everything _ racing through Kenny’s head.

“I was looking for. Videos. And I found one that kind of definitely looks like Mox. And I  _ really _ want to watch it but I don’t know if that’s ok? Like. What if he doesn’t know they’re online? What if he wants them taken down? What if he somehow figures out that I’ve watched it?” Kenny focuses on Matt’s hand gripping his knee instead of on the panic that’s swirling in his head.

“First of all, I’m pretty sure Mox is the kinda guy who wouldn’t care if you saw his sex tape. The dude has no shame. Second of all, he’s not gonna just magically know if you watch it. Third of all,  _ get out of your head _ . You’re gonna drive yourself crazy.”

Halfway through Kenny processing Matt’s words, he starts to hear  _ a noise. _

It starts softly, but it becomes increasingly clear that it’s  _ definitely  _ porn. It’s a quiet, low moan, raspy and full of gravel, familiar in its unfamiliarity. Kenny’s head snaps over to look at Nick, who has Kenny’s laptop open and playing  _ something _ . The blood freezes in Kenny’s veins.

There, on the screen, in fucking 480p, is Mox spread out on some dirty motel bed, legs spread to the point of indecency. He’s hard, flushed and curved towards his stomach, his hands clenched in the bedspread by his sides. His pink hair is wild, some of it falling into his eyes and generally escaping the hair tie desperately trying to control his hair. His eyes, blue and dilated, are focused on the camera as he grins with raw, red lips.

Kenny’s eyes are immediately drawn lower. There’s someone else there, unseen other than the expanse of their thighs and the line of their cock. Mox’s thighs are on either side of the person’s knees, leaving enough room for them to comfortably sit. The camera shakes as the filmer wraps a hand around their cock and presses against Mox. Mox shivers and tries to bear down, eyes hungry and  _ greedy.  _ The person just ruts against Mox for a moment, ignoring the impatient groans that it elicits.

“Beg for it.”

Kenny slams the laptop shut in time with his eyes.

It feels… It feels like he’s intruding. And  _ yes _ , he knows it’s a public video that’s been on the internet for god knows how long. But there’s something about watching it that makes Kenny feel like he’s crossing a line. He tries-however unsuccessful it may be-to calm himself down enough that breathing doesn’t feel like an insurmountable task. 

Matt takes the laptop from his brother and gently sets it on Kenny’s thighs. Nick doesn’t seem to mind, too wrapped up in whatever he’s rapidly typing on his phone. There’s something like pity twisted throughout Matt’s features, something that makes Kenny want to run. 

So he does.

He almost trips over himself and the bedspread in his haste to leave the room. It feels like there's not enough blood in his limbs, feels like they weigh ten tons, feels like they're numb. It takes him 7 tries to unlock the door to his hotel room. He drops his keycard twice.

Once he's safely inside his room, he allows himself a moment to digest everything. He found porn of his coworker. There's a high likelihood that his coworker isn't aware it's online. He  _ really _ wants to watch porn of his coworker.

He finds Mox attractive.

Kenny takes a shuddering breath and walks over to his bed. He sets his laptop down, undresses, and tries to quell the panic building in his throat. He likes to think he can calm himself down fairly well, but this experience is  _ definitely _ testing that ability. Eventually, he gets to a point where his heart is beating only a little quicker than normal instead of hammering so hard his chest hurts.

He takes another deep breath, opens his laptop, and presses play.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vampiremox on Tumblr! Come bug me!  
> Title credit to Black Mass by Creeper


End file.
